Badgering the Mineral
by Tootsie23101
Summary: Happy belated Soulsilvershipping Day! Lyra is on her way to school when she runs into Silver and his sister Blue on the train. Lyra tries to talk to Silver, but ends up finding out more about the mysterious red head's past.


"La la la la la~" A short girl with brown pigtails and a large white hat was skipping to the train station. She was wearing her school's standard outfit; a sailor fuku. Since she was a junior her uniform consisted of a white shirt with blue details and skirt. Her school is nice and let's the girls choose what color they want the bow to be. The teen was wearing a pink bow that matched the one on her hat. She wore tall white socks with black edges. Her shoes were plain pink sneakers. Over her uniform she wore a dark blue jacket for it was March and chilly.

She fixed her hat as she waited for the train to arrive. She also checked her uniform to make sure she didn't forget anything. She quickly roamed through her tan purse to find her phone. She took it out and dialed in a number.

"Please pick up please pick up!" The teen chanted as she waited for someone to answer her call.

"Hello?" The voice on the other end asked.

"Crystal where are you? School starts in an hour and the next train is in ten minutes!" The pig tailed girl hollered into the phone at her friend.

"I'm sooooo sorry Lyra! Like super sorry! I forgot we were going to take the train together, I scheduled a student council meeting this morning! I promise tomorrow!" Lyra sighed deeply.

"She says that everyday..." Lyra put her phone away, wishing her blue haired friend could once not be serious and actually try to have a social life.

The train arrived on time as usual and Lyra casually walked in, a smile plastered on her face. She always tried to think on the positive side of things.

*Maybe today that boy with the red hair will be on the train* Lyra thought smiling even harder. There was a boy that took the train to the private school as well from Lyra's town. He had red hair that reached his shoulders. He hung out with Gold and Crystal, Lyra's friends. His name was Silver and he and Lyra were good friends when they were little, but then Silver's mom died and he had to be sent to an orphanage because his dad was an ex-mafia boss.

Recently, Silver had moved back with his "sister". A senior named Blue. They weren't related by blood, but they grew up in the orphanage together and when Blue was old enough to get a job, she got enough money to rent a small apartment for Silver and her.

Lyra flexed up and down on her toes, trying to keep the blood flowing. The train had arrived and brought with it a cold unforgiving wind wanting to turn her toes into Popsicles. As soon as the doors opened, Lyra bolted inside to the warmth. She gazed the car, looking for a seat. She spotted Silver and his sister. Blue waved her over and Silver sighed.

"Hey! Hey Lyra! Over here!" The brunette gestured for said girl to come sit next to Silver.

"Hai Blue! Hai Silver!" Lyra sat down next to the red head and waved to her fellow classmates.

"Lyra you can talk to Silver, I forgot to finish my essay on battling styles." Blue pulled out a laptop and flicked it open. Typing in a password, she quickly started hammering away at the keys. Writing the essay from the beginning.

Silver sighed again at his sister's carelessness.

"So Silver what's up?" Lyra poked his cheek like she did when they were kids.

"Go away." He grumbled.

"Aw you're no fun!" Lyra pouted and turned her head to the other side. After a few minutes of pouting she turned back around to face him again. Silver was now listening to music.

Looking down at her feet, Lyra kicked Silver's sneakers. They were half covered by his black pants. He took out his earbud and looked at the pig tailed teen.

"Do you mind pesky girl?" Silver growled at Lyra.

"That's my nickname Silvy, only Green can use it." Blue threatened her brother with a blue tipped fingernail.

"Silvy?" Lyra cocked her head in confusion.

"A little nickname I gave him." Blue said returning to her screen.

"Silvy..." Lyra repeated, "Silvy..."

"If you are going to say my name, just say it." Snapped Silver.

"It just doesn't fit you! I'm gonna call you," Lyra pondered for a second, "from now on you are, Grumpy Silvy!" Blue couldn't help but let a snicker escape from her lips at the even more ridiculous nickname.

"Wha-What?" Silver's face acquired a light pink tinge, no one noticed though.

"You don't like it?" Lyra started to tear up and sniffle.

"I just, urm, Silvy I guess is better." Silver quickly looked away from the small teen so she wouldn't see him actually blushing.

"Someone's got a crush~" Blue whispered into his ear.

"Do not!"

"You denying it just proves that you do~ I bet I know~" Blue snickered again glancing at the younger teen.

"Hn? Whatcha guys talking about?" Lyra said leaning in so she could her.

"Hey! Look Green!" The train had stopped again and Blue and Silver's friend Green had stepped onboard. Blue stood up, shutting the laptop's lid like a door an running over to the spiky haired teen.

"Just great." Silver took his phone out and turned up the volume of the music. He took one headphone out so he could hear when they arrived at school. Lyra, being the curious girl she is, saw that Silver had his eyes closed so she carefully grabbed the other headphone and put it in her ear.

Lyra was shocked. It was her singing.

"Um Silver why do you have my covers of songs from Youtube on your phone?" Lyra poked the red haired boy again. Both of his metallic eyes burst open and his cheeks turned the color of his hair.

"Why were you listening to my music?" Silver snatched the other headphone from Lyra and scooted down a couple seats.

"No reason.." Silver stuttered.

"C'mon tell me!" Lyra climbed on the seats over to Silver so her face was only a couple inches from his. Silver's blush was slowly creeping to his forehead and the rest of his face.

"Fine, but only because you broke my personal bubble." Lyra sat back where she was originally and Silver slowly moved back next to her. He glanced around for his sister. He found her and she was laughing with Green. Silver hoped they weren't laughing at him. He then realized, he rarely ever saw Green laugh. Only scoff on occasion.

"A couple weeks after I turned 14 at the orphanage, some other kid showed me one of your songs. I recognized your voice. Once Blue and I left and I got my iPhone I downloaded all of your songs onto my phone so I would never be away from you like I was when I was at the orphanage." Silver was still blushing.

"Aww~ Silvy that's so sweet of you~ I thought you had come to hate me because you are always so mean to me, but that's just awesome that you missed me! I missed you too!" Lyra hugged the red head tightly. Silver tensed up in shock. Sure he didn't confess his undying love to this crazy girl he loved, but just for him to know that she missed as well made him feel like she already accepts his love.

Silver then whispered to Lyra, "I love you."


End file.
